No habrá descanso para los malditos
by Aokimari
Summary: No habrá descanso para los malditos. No habrá bondad a su alrededor. No habrá perdón para ellos. No habrá piedad para los que prostituyan su alma y la vendan al mejor postor. No habrá esperanza reservada para ellos. Dean/Castiel.


**_No habrá descansos para los malditos_**

_No habrá descanso para los malditos._

_No habrá bondad a su alrededor._

_No habrá piedad para aquellos que prostituyan su alma y la vendan al mejor postor._

_No habrá perdón._

_No habrá esperanza reservada para ellos._

Todos lo saben. Incluso Dean.

Por eso no lo ha oído implorar por la limpieza de un espíritu que él ya sabe demasiado corrompido. Por eso no gasta la segunda oportunidad que se le ha concedido en una vida tranquila y segura, con trabajo fijo, mujer e hijos —nunca podrá tener algo como eso. Por eso no hace nada de lo que todo el mundo espera que haga.

Sólo se levanta día tras día —cada vez más cansado, cada vez más sometido —, esperando que, esta vez, el Infierno se encuentre un poquito más lejos y le de tiempo de llenarlo de tantos demonios como le sea posible para que, cuando llegue su turno para volver a bajar, le cierren la puerta en las narices con el cartel de "_Completo. Púdrete en otro sitio"_ colgado en ella.

Hay otra cosa que Dean también sabe. Que, a pesar de lo pequeño e insignificante que tiene que resultarte, Dios se ha fijado en él. Y eso no le gusta. Una cosa es hacerse pasar por alguien importante para ligar con una chica y otra que Dios en persona (o por medio de mensajeros) decida que lo es. Que de la noche a la mañana haya tantos ojos y tantas esperanzas puestas en alguien que ya ni siquiera guarda un poco para él mismo no mejora la situación. Y saber todo eso, a veces, puede resultar algo doloroso.

Por eso, Castiel se lo ha apropiado. Desoyendo los consejos, vigilando hasta la letra pequeña de las normas que regulan el trato con seres humanos, lo ha puesto bajo su protección igual que los ángeles en los que creía de niño.

Porque, a veces, Castiel intuye que hay demasiado peso sobre los hombros de esa criatura tan frágil, y tiene la intuición de que, de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso —exactamente como todo lo que él hace— gritará que se acabó y se romperá en mil pedazos. Pero ese momento nunca llega y Dean sigue levantándose día tras día —cada vez más resignado, cada vez con los hombros más hundidos—, y sigue cargando sobre su espalda el peso de la creación —sin quejarse, sin protestar—, exactamente igual que hizo con su familia el mismo día en que dejo de creer que seres como él existía.

Y es en momentos como este, cuando el ateo que se ha visto forzado a creer duerme, que el mismo ángel que teme caer en la blasfemia al sentir curiosidad por ese humano impetuoso e irracional, se vuelve un poco más humano y siente su gracia un poco más lejos. Y percibe un poco de ese infierno, que conoce sólo por él, en sus gritos, en las angustias y los miedos latentes, en los temblores incontrolados frente al espejo y en las almohadas húmedas por las pesadillas, y entiende un poco más. Y se asusta porque no sabe si se esta implicando demasiado cuando comienza a experimentar, por primera vez, sabores amargos. Tristeza. Compasión. Empatía.

Por un momento, cuando todo esto sucede, Castiel entiende un poco mejor a Anna.

A veces Castiel, extralimitando sus órdenes, baja hasta la tierra para ver dormir a ese humano y se siente ligeramente culpable por no haberlo podido salvar del todo. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se sienta en su cama para que no se sienta solo y toca su frente para espantar las pesadillas. Dean se calma bajo su tacto y el ángel no podría asegurar si es por la tibieza de su carne o por la pureza de su esencia. Pero no le importa, porque mientras permanecen así, Dean parece un poco menos condenado y Castiel cree que, tal vez, puedan conseguirlo.

_No habrá descanso para los malditos._

_No habrá bondad a su alrededor._

_No habrá piedad para los que prostituyan su alma y la vendan al mejor postor._

_No habrá perdón._

_No habrá esperanza reservada para ellos._

Pero a veces, y sólo a veces, no está mal que alguien ceda un poco de la suya propia para que ambos puedan creer un ratito más.

* * *

¿Ves el botoncito verde que hay ahí abajo? Sí, ese mismo. Ese que pone algo de un Review con un color tan bonito... ¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo pulsas y me cuentas?

Se acepta de todo: bombas, tomatazos, flores, agua bendita, estacas de madera y hasta dulces cachorritos del infierno.


End file.
